The present invention relates generally to communications, and more particularly, to methods, systems, and computer program products for providing alerts and notifications to IPTV-enabled communications devices.
Various agencies and information service providers distribute important emergency information or alerts relating to, e.g., weather events or natural disasters, man-made disasters (e.g., chemical spills), and/or public safety events (e.g., AMBER alerts). These alerts are typically broadcast messages, e.g., over-the-air radio, cable television, satellite, etc. While these distribution mediums may be helpful to the general public, there is a need to provide this information, as well as other types of information, over a network system that incorporates next generation devices, such as Internet Protocol-enabled systems and devices.